t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Null Shadow
Origins Null Shadow is one of the most powerful beings from the Alien Mantis species. He serves the Supreme Mantis King and his loyalty is unquestionable. He is their most elite darkraider. He is rarely visible or seen to others and only acts in important assignments and dire circumstances. When not on a mission, he sets himself to sleep for months, years, sometimes decades. He believes that his dreams are much more vivid than life and allow him to explore all possibilities. For the longest time he had accepted that he will never be King of Rei as there is another rightful owner to the throne - ZeroCage, which is one of the reasons he put himself into long sleep. But when ZeroCage decides to abandon Rei, refusing to rule the land the way his father did, the Supreme Mantis King orders Null Shadow to be awakened and sends him to capture ZeroCage and return him to Rei. Null Shadow sees that as an immense opportunity, disrupting the escape route and going after him. He knows if he can kill ZeroCage, he has much better odds to be the next successor to the throne. And he has a very good chance to succeed, as Null Shadow's brute force of a fighting style is similar to that of ZeroCage's and in the training grounds when they were acquiring their fighting skills he always got the best of him. Enter Zero Null Shadow, going after ZeroCage, unable to maintain the disrupted travel route crashlanded on Earth as well, losing one of his power orbs, without noticing. After exploring nearby areas he trusts his senses to guide him to where ZeroCage has gone to. He found numerous dead bodies along the way, crashed jeeps and vehicles and was certain this is his fellow mantis's work. Upon finding him, ZeroCage was already locked by the humans. Thinking he's easy prey, trapped and vulnerable,Null Shadow mercilessly attacked him, only to find out he had made a friend in the Earthlings - Flying Shadow. Outnumbered and surprised, he fell. ZeroCage spared his life and told him to return to Rei and take care of their people. Defeated and disappointed in himself, Null Shadow offered a chance to ZeroCage to go back to Rei with him as he has no other way out. Zero declines and Null Shadow, saying "We'll fight again" as his body turns into particles, evaporates and teleports back to Rei. Cursed Before leaving Earth, Null Shadow tried to find his lost Orb. He could sense it and soon faced off with ShadowSlash, who was now a homeless, wandering warrior, whose only purpose in life was to find out what the orb does. They confront each other and engage in a battle in which No one emerges victorious. Null Shadow sees potential in the young human and admits he underestimated him and let him keep the orb. It would prove to be a wise choice, as just when he's about to teleport back to Rei, Null Shadow appeared and confronted Null Shadow, putting him to shame that he submitted to an earthling, and offered to join him, using important information and power sampling to lure him. Null Shadow promised him powers beyond his wildest imagination and without risking his life like "that fool, ZeroCage". Null Shadow said he doesn't even want to think about striking deals with the devil and revealed he's not scared of him, because he is the deadliest, most elite darkraider. Upon learning that, Null Shadow started an uncontrollable evil laughter, revealing that he is the first ever darkraider and all other darkraiders are linked to him through their acquired orbs of power. Every living darkraider was soon under Null Shadow's influence, but because Null Shadow's Crimson Orb had been broken and lost, the synchro couldn't be complete and he didn't fell to the mind control of Null Shadow, but felt his wrath and dedication. Null Shadow knew he cannot overpower him alone, but can evade him and disappear. Knowing what's about to happen to his world, he was the only one that had his own free will. In Null Shadow's confusion, Null Shadow was able to barely get out and teleport back to Rei. Homeworld Crisis A war erupted on Rei. The darkraiders had been possesed by Nightmare's influence. Having no other alternatives, but to losing his homeworld, Null Shadow is forced to reach out to ZeroCage and convince him to come back to Rei and help in the war of saving it. The two were forced to gather whatever few allies and survivors are left and fight against the many darkraiders, who had captured the Supreme Mantis King. With the help of Kianna Scarlet they penetrated the castle and after many hard fought battles they managed to bring down many of the enraged and possesed darkraiders. Upon finding the Supreme Mantis King and trying to save him, it was revealed that it was Nightmare, who had killed the King when the war erupted and taken his form. Nightmare explained that he doesn't wish their world to burn, instead to flourish. He explained he wanted a new order of darkraiders to arise and is not interested in the throne. He forced Null Shadow and ZeroCage into fighting each other with the victor becoming the King. Initially, both of them refused to fight, but because Nightmare can mind control every darkraider as he is the first ever darkraider, he took over Null Shadow's body and fought with ZeroCage. Because the body of Null Shadow was controlled by a different entity, his fighting patterns were very unexpected and different from what ZeroCage had known him to be. Eventually, Kianna Scarlet, who had been trapped by Nightmare elsewhere came in and saved ZeroCage by making his entire body transparent and translucent to matter at the exact moment the mind controlled Null Shadow threw both his blades at him. Displaying a beautiful teamwork together. Zero and Kianna overcome their opponent, tricking him into striking himself - the real Nightmare, whose real body was immobile as long as he is mind controlling someone else. Near-death damaged, Nightmare barely escaped the scene by using dark energies to teleport himself at some distant quadrant of the galaxy, but he did make it clear as he was escaping, that this was only just a test as his plan was nowhere near complete. The survivors, including Null Shadow slowly recover and head to the castle. Gladiator Battles I After the war on Rei, the next King was still unknown. Null Shadow didn't give ZeroCage much of a break. He challenged him to participate in the Gladiator Battles, which are an intergalactic competition and a way of fighting to the very end, minus the death. They agreed that the winner is crowned the new Supreme Mantis King. They went through the first rounds with little difficulty and meet in the Finals. They fought for 26 continuous hours, without deciding a winner, both tauning each other that they could go on like this forever. Kianna, looking disapprovingly from up-far was getting anxious and annoyed as she was still nowhere close to seeing her sister, much less bringing her back. ZeroCage noticed that and forfeited the fight. He said Null Shadow will make a good King. When being asked why is he giving up his birthright, he said although Rei is now safe and ushering into a new age of peace and prosperity, he has made a promise and has unfinished business on Earth. Post-Armageddon After the events of Armageddon, which he didn't attend, Null Shadow accompanied by Nathael and Darkbright arrived on Earth to pay respects to their fallen comrade - ZeroCage and bring his body home on Rei to be immortalized as a legend. However, there was no body to be found. The Mantis species socialized a little bit before heading back to Rei. ShadowSlash, who was one of the survivors asked if he's come for a rematch for the Crimson Orb, but sharing grievances, Null Shadow said they'll have to settle their dispute later. art_nullshadow1.jpg|Null Shadow Release Art art_zerocage2.jpg|Battling it out with ZeroCage art_nullshadow2.jpg|Null Shadow closeup early_nullshadow1.jpg|First Sketch *I'm doing what needs to be done! *The teleporter can be rebuilt. I'm going for the things that can't be! *I can do this all day, mortal! *Enough of this nonsense! *Striking a deal with the devil isn't really my type of thing. *This is it, Zero. I'll prove once again that I'm better than you, at the grandest stage in our quadrant of the universe! * 002 - Enter Zero * 003 - Cursed * 016 - Homeworld Crisis * 017 - Gladiator Battles I * 031 - Timegazer * 037 - The Faceless One *Upon his unstable crash-landing on Earth surface, Null Shadow loses one of his Orbs, which is later found by ShadowSlash and it fuses with his blade, giving him immense power. The two would later meet and Null Shadow will demand what's his. *He is the most elite Dark Raider, which is the most feared title in the galaxy. *Null Shadow has mixed feelings towards ZeroCage. He respects him and knows ZeroCage could be a great leader of the Mantis people, but he also wants the throne for himself. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mantis Category:Darkraider Category:Sentient